


Yellow Eyes

by Amyschmamy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: Liam is just a normal person, with a normal life.Until he finds a Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Original Character & Lila Rossi
Kudos: 5





	1. Broken Headphones

“Liam!” 

Liam glanced up to see his teacher scowling at him. 

“Please pay attention!”

He nodded as the teacher drew her attention away from him. Focusing on all the equations drawn on the whiteboard that he still didn’t understand. As the teacher yelled that, he could hear the sniggering of his classmates behind him.

The bell rung. It was lunchtime. Liam sat down on the bench, opening his lunchbox. He looked up just in time to see Lila walking towards him. She sat down, looking at him.

“Guess what?” She asked, smiling at him. 

Liam looked at her, chewing on his sandwich. “What?”

“Did you hear Marinette Dupain-Cheng was expelled?” She asked, her hand holding up her head as she stared at him. He paused.

“So?” 

“So!” She replied. “I can finally get a chance with Adrien!” She smiled, staring at the courtyard in front of her.

He looked down. To be honest, he felt a little bad for Marinette. After all, Lila spent the whole week trying to make her life a living hell. And honestly, she succeeded. It was weird that she was doing this, aware that Hawkmoth existed and Marinette could get her revenge easily.

But then of course, there was Ladybug and Cat Noir. Saving the city of Paris from Hawkmoth’s grasp. No matter how many times they fought. No one really lost or won. It was a cycle of someone getting Akumatised, Ladybug getting rid of the Akuma, and repeat.

You’d think they would’ve gotten rid of him by now. But they haven’t. Maybe if they used the other superhero’s more often, they would win. Liam sighed. But then again... he couldn’t do anything about it.

The bell ringed and groups of students headed in for another few lessons. 

Liam walked out of the school. His backpack weighed down with the weight of all his books. He sighed. More homework. 

“Hey! Liam!” 

Suddenly three boys approached him. One of them with a black t-shirt, who was probably the strongest of all of them. A boy with brown hair and a brown jacket. And one with blonde short hair. All of them staring at him.

They weren’t really his friends. But he was close with them. They hung out a lot. 

“What is it?” He asked, pulling his backpack from sliding off his back.

“Well, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out!” The boy with brown hair asked, with a smile.

“No thanks Adam” He replied. “I’m busy!” He started to walk away when the tall one grabbed his back. Liam legs kicked erratically, but it did nothing.

“Why?” He asked.

“Homework..” He replied, looking down.

The tall one let go. “You know Daniel can just do that for you.” 

Daniel glared at him. “Hey!”

He sighed. “No thanks..” he said.

“Alright, suit yourself.” He said back. “Don’t complain to me if you fail!”

His buddies laughed as they walked away. Leaving Liam behind.

...

He arrived back at his house. He walked in, his mom noticing him from the hallway. His mom was in the kitchen, at the 3rd door from the entrance. She was boiling some pasta. 

“Hey Liam.” She greeted at him. Glancing up from the steaming pot. “How was school?” 

Liam begin to climb the stairs, not before replying back. “Okay.” He climbed up the stairs to his room. 

He sat his backpack onto his bed. Before crashing down onto the covers. Closing his eyes for a second before sitting up. He zipped open his bag, he took out his things. His homework, his pencil case. He looked at his headphones and sighed. They were broken. The wire had weird marks, cutting it in half. 

Liam scratched his head. That was weird. He could’ve sworn that they were completely fine when he put them in. He shrugged. Oh, well. He would have to ask his mom for some new ones.


	2. Another Day Saved

He walked into school. His face being brushed by the cold autumn air. He glanced around the courtyard as he, and the other students, waited for the school day to start.

As he walked to where he usually sat. He heard the whispers and conversations of the groups around him. They all whispered, glancing at Lila, then back at their friends.

He walked over to Lila, who glared at almost everyone there. He looked at where she was glaring the most and saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was talking to her friends, Alya and Nino. Liam sat next to her.

“What happened?” He asked. “I thought she was expelled?” 

Lila turned to him. Glaring at him. “You haven’t heard?” She replied. “Marionette’s not expelled anymore!” 

He looked at Marinette. Who was laughing at whatever her friend was saying. “How?” Liam questioned.

“Well, they found out I was lying...” She explained.

He looked back at her. “I’m surprised your not expelled.” He said. He added quickly, seeing Lila’s reaction. “Not that I want that!” 

Lila huffed. “I’ve ruined my chances with Adrien.” Her eyes narrowed. “Thanks to that-“ 

He patted her shoulder. “Hey!” He yelled. “Calm down!” 

Lila looked down. Mumbling about how she hated her. Soon enough, the bell rang. Liam sighed. Thank god.

He stumbled into his math class. In this class he sat with Adrien. They never really talked, except for the occasion asking for a pencil. He looked at the chalkboard. His eyes gazed across it. Understanding half of it. 

Suddenly a crash came, a red figure crashing against the floor in front of Liams desk. And landing into the wall, leaving the wall cracked. Liam looked at the figure in surprise. 

It was Ladybug. Paris’s famous superhero along with Cat Noir. She got up, wincing in pain. The students ran. Some ran into the hallway and some hide under the desks, like it would do anything.

The teacher barked out orders.

“Stay calm! Let Ladybug do her thing.”

In the corner of my eye. I saw Adrien Agreste running off into the hallways. A few seconds passed and in came Cat Noir. Who ran towards the red figure, who was holding her side.

“Ladybug!” He yelled, holding her up. “Are you alright?” 

Ladybug pulled his arm off her and pointed towards the hallway. “Chameleons over there!” He nodded and ran off, Ladybug following behind.

Liam stood there. Staring at the empty crack in the wall. Another Akuma attack. But who could it be-

He facepalmed. It was Lila. Of course it was. She was so mad about Marinette revealing her lie that Hawkmoth went after her. He looked at the empty hallway. He sighed. If only he could help. But he couldn’t fight, or even have powers.

After a few hours. The Akuma was defeated. Another day saved. Everybody cheered for Ladybug and Cat Noir. They both left without saying anything. Afterwards, the teachers decided to let school off early. As Liam left, he heard the chattering of the crowds talking about the superhero’s. 

As he was walking, someone approached him. It was Alya. Marinette’s best friend. She patted his shoulder.

“Hey, have you seen Marinette?” She asked. Adjusting her glasses. 

Liam shook his head. “No” He answered. “I don’t have classes with her.”

Alya glanced away. “Oh” she looked back at him. “Did you see Ladybug? She was amazing” 

“Yeah...” He replied. “Aren’t you the one who runs the Ladyblog?” He asked.

Alya lit up. “Yeah!” She answered. “Honestly, she’s my role model.”

He smiled at her. Alya and Liam both stopped at the pavement. “I guess I’ll see you later?” 

Alya smiled. “Bye!”

“Bye...” 

I watched as Alya walked away. Weird. Where was Marinette? And why didn’t Adrien return to the class after the Akuma was destroyed? Everyone did. Liam sighed and walked to his house. At least it was Friday. Which meant he had 2 whole days away from school. He grabbed his phone out of his backpack and texted Lila. 

Liam: Hey where r u? Wanna hang out?

Lila: no

Liam: Why not?

Lila: werent u there when it happened. I was Akumatised and I had to be saved by Ladybug...

Liam: you really do hate her lol..

Lila: SHUT UP! She’s just so annoying So is Marinette!

Liam: okay okay, wanna meet up tomorrow? I’m getting new headphones, wanna come with?

Lila: why not? 

Liam: let’s meet at 2

Lila: K

He put his phone in his pocket. He smiled to himself. Lila and him had been friends for a long time. Back to primary school. He remembered when he first meet her. God, she was so loud and annoying. He chuckled, she still kinda was. 

He headed back to his house afterwards. Once he got inside, he opened his bag to get his work. Only to see that some of his stuff was soaked. Liam looked at his bag. It wasn’t open. He looked at the side and found a small hole that was ripped. 

Weird.


	3. Baxx

He and Lila walked around the streets. He gazed at the buildings, that stood tall above the road. He stopped at one of the electronic stores. It’s blue lights shining onto him and Lila.

“Well, since you take forever in shops” She said. “I’m going there” she pointed towards one of the clothes shops as she turned to Liam. “Meet you back here” And after saying that, Lila crossed the street. 

Liam turned back to the electrical shop, sighing. He stepped in, the bell ringing to indicate that he entered. A man turned to him, sitting at the counter. 

“Ah! Hello!” He greeted him. “Anything you want?” 

Liam walked to the counter. “Uh, I need some new headphones.” He explained. “They broke.” 

The man tutted. “Again?” He asked. “How many times has that happened already? 10?”

“11” Liam corrected him. The man stepped in front of the counter and started looking. He grabbed a couple of boxes before placing them down in front of him. Liam scanned them. They were all too expensive.

“I don’t think I can get any of these.” He said.

“I think you’ve been spending all your money buying headphones!” The man explained with a smile. Liam chuckled a bit. “How do you keep breaking them anyway?” 

“I don’t know..” Liam answered. “The wires keep breaking...” 

The man grabbed the boxes, putting them back on the shelves. Liam sighed, said his goodbyes, and walked out. He pulled up his hood and looked across the street. Lila was still there. He sat down on one of the benches outside the store. 

He looked across at the road and saw a old man. He was carrying a box. He looked tired. Liam crossed the street and walked up to him. 

“Do you need some help?” He asked. The man smiled. 

“Yes” 

Liam held his arm and crossed the road. Liam let go of his arm as they arrived on the opposite pavement. The man looked at him. “Thank you!” 

Liam held his hands up. “No need to thank me...” He replied. He pointed to the box. “Don’t mind me asking, but what’s that?” 

The man looked at the box. “Oh this!” He said. “I’m trying to give away these old headphone, you know, see if anyone needs them.” 

Liam lit up. “Oh, could I have them?!” He asked. 

The man looked up at him. “Since you helped me” He answered. “Sure!” 

He handed him the box. The Man smiled at him. “Take care.” He walked off, leaving Liam standing on the pavement. He smiled. He just got free headphones! He looked over at the man. What a coincidence.

He looked over to see Lila walking with three bags, all full with clothes.

Afterwards, Liam headed home. Sitting on his bed. He opened the box, and sure enough there was a pair of headphones. Black ones, with two green dots. Just as he was grabbing them out of the box, he heard a voice. 

“Hey, kid” 

Liam jumped back, away from the headphones. He frantically looked around to find nothing. Either, he bought haunted headphones. Or he was going insane. He looked up to see some sort of bat thing staring at him. It was tiny, the size of his hand. He stepped a inch forward to get a look. 

“Wha- What are you?!” He yelled. He grabbed his bag and threw at the creature, only to discover, it did nothing. 

“A Kwami” it explained. “Now, if you listened-“ 

Before it knew it, Liam grabbed a cup nearby and closed it around the creature. It eyes stared up at him with annoyance. 

“Are you really gonna do that?” It said.

“Yeah! I don’t know what or who you are!” 

It scoffed. “So Everytime you see a stranger you hit them with a bag.” It sighed. “Look, I’m not evil or whatever.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “Are you an Akuma? I mean I thought there were butterflies or-“ 

“NO!” It snapped. “I’m not an Akuma!” 

Liam stared at the tiny creature and paused. “What are you then?” 

It moaned. “I’m a Kwami!” It explained. “My name, is Baxx”

Liam stared at it. “Liam.” 

“You know Ladybug and Cat Noir?” 

He nodded.

“Kwami give them their powers.” Baxx explained. “So-“

“Wait, you could give me powers!!” Liam lit up.

“Well, yeah-“ 

“How?!” He yelled, grinning. “I wanna be a superhero!” He paused. “I could beat up Hawkmoth!” 

Baxx sighed. “Sure you could.” It sighed. “Anyway, once you put these headphones on, you have to say ‘Baxx, wings up’ to activate-“

Before Baxx could say anymore. Liam grabbed the headphones and screamed. “Baxx, wings up!” 

(transformation sequence here)


	4. Henry Andrews

Liam jumped with excitement. And ran to the mirror. 

He was wearing a brown tight suit and yellow tinted goggles. In between his arms, he had wings and his headphones looked like bats. 

He giggled. He looked like Ladybug. He noticed a weapon attached to his back. It was a baseball bat. He kept turning around in the mirror. He couldn’t believed this was happening. He quickly opened his window and climbed out and jumped onto the roof. 

He looked across the street. He glanced down the building and immediately decided to stay away from the edges. Just because he was a superhero, doesn’t mean he was fearless. 

He sat down. He could see the whole town from there. Well, almost...

He climbed into his room and detransformed. 

“Baxx, wings down.” 

A flash of light, and he was back to normal. Baxx flew up. “You didn’t let me finish.” He stated. 

“Sorry..” Liam smiled apologetically. 

“Had fun?” Baxx asked. “Anyways, I should probably say your ability is Echo Sight which allows you to see heat signatures.”

Liam moaned. “That’s it?” 

“What do you mean ‘that’s it?’” It asked. “That’s still good!” 

“Yeah, but compared to other superhero’s..” Liam replied.

“Oh, yeah?” Baxx said. “What can other superhero’s do?” 

“Viperion can repeat time, Cat Noir can destroy anything he touches.” Liam answered. “And I have the power of a thermal camera.” 

Baxx paused. “Yeah...” Baxx then added. “Okay, I know it doesn’t sound as cool. But it’s still useful.” 

“LIAM, DINNERS READY!” His mom yelled. Liam turned to Baxx. 

“Need to go.” He said. “Bye!” 

Liam ran downstairs, leaving the Baxx alone in his room. 

...

Liam woke up to Sunday morning. He ate cereal and sat in his room. He got on his phone and saw Adam texted him.

Liam: What do you want?

Adam: guess what

Liam: What???

Adam: u seriously dont know?

Liam: no???

Adam: Some loser got Akumatised.

Liam: who?

Adam: you know Henry Andrews?

Liam: Yeah?

Adam: The psycho attacked me, like wth. 

Liam: Wow, who knew that bulling someone for a week would cause them to get Akumatised and attack you? 

Liam: it’s like their.... mad at you?! Isn’t that insane?!

Adam: Don’t get smart with me!

Adam: Anyway, Ladybug saved me , no big deal

Liam: Okay...

Adam: But like it was THE LADYBUG who saved me

Liam: I know..

Adam: JUST BE SURPRISED! 

Liam: wow

Adam: Good enough Anyway bye! See u trmw

Liam quickly looked up Henry Andrews and Adam wasn’t lying. One article was written about it. “The Inprisionator” 

Liam set down his phone. Maybe he could help Ladybug next time an Akuma attacked. He couldn’t do much though. He sighed and lay down. Baxx flew up to him. 

“How did I miss an entire Akuma attack?” Liam asked. 

Baxx shrugged. “Well it happened when you were asleep” Baxx sighed. “It wasn’t a big deal.” It flew next to Liam and pointed at his phone. “Who’s he anyway?” 

“Henry?” Liam asked. “He’s someone that got bullied by Adam.” 

Baxx scoffed. “Seriously?” It said. “He should’ve seen it coming.” 

“I know!” Liam agreed. He sighed. “Hopefully he won’t do it again.” 

...

The next day, Liam arrived at school. Lila waited for him, she sat at the usual spot. He sat down. 

“Hey, you heard about-“ 

“Henry Andrews?” He finished. Lila stared at him.

“Yeah?” She shuffled in her seat. “What a loser.”

Liam sighed. “This is why people get Akumatised so much!” Liam looked across the courtyard. “Almost 99% of Paris has been Akumatised at least once.” 

“Except you.” Lila pointed out, then she added scowling. “And Marinette.” 

“Also Adrien.” Liam said.

Lila nodded. “Right.” 

“What about Adam?” Liam asked.

“Oh.. Yeah!” She replied. “Forgot about him.” 

After a few minutes the bell ringed. Liam sighed and left. He was immediately stopped by Adam. 

“Hey...” He awkwardly said, before trying to walk past him. Before he could, Adam held his arm up, blocking him. 

“Can you help me cheat this test?” Adam asked. “I didn’t study.” 

Liam scowled. “No.” He pushed his arm, but he didn’t budge. He tried going around him but his friends stopped him. 

“Please.” He asked, glaring at Liam, impatiently. 

Liam pushed his arm and walked forwards. He looked back. “No.” He answered. “Sorry.” He pushed his way through the crowds to his desk.

Okay, he could’ve handled it better and maybe he could’ve been a bit nicer. But he was in hurry. He also had that test and he wanted to pass more than anything. He could get in trouble for helping him anyway.

It’s not like he could get Akumatised over that!

Someone bursts through the door. The person is wearing weirdly coloured clothes and a pen that is on his back like some sort of sword. He wore sunglasses and bright red hair. 

“I am the Copier!” He snarled looking around the class. “Does anyone know where Liam Thomas is?!”

Oh, he could get Akumatised over that....


End file.
